


No personal attachements

by WanderingSkye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSkye/pseuds/WanderingSkye
Summary: Daisy involuntarily ends up in Wakanda, where Bucky is woken up from his slumber. Their friends think it would be a good idea for them to start talking, while FitzSimmons try to fix the mess that Hydra caused to Bucky's brain.





	1. Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> They are probably never going to meet, but what if?  
> This is my first project here and English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes you may encounter. Grateful for any feedback.

Daisy felt weird, sitting across from a man she knew to be the famous Winter Soldier. A table separated them and his eyes were turned to the ground, as if he was pretending that she was not in the same room. He obviously did not want to be there, much like herself.

How did she wind up here with him and why did everybody else think it was such a good idea? Talking about feelings and the experiences they had both gone through would not fix them, contrary to popular belief. She had been successfully running from SHIELD, avoiding any sort of attachement, not putting anyone in danger until Cap and Falcon had kidnapped her.

It was slightly flattering that they had to recruit the rogue avengers to collect her, but it did not change the fact that it was against her will. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, examining the man in front of her.

Bucky, as they liked to call him, was missing his metal arm but it looked like he could still do some damage, if he wanted to. She was not worried about her own safety though, because he seemed to be merely a shadow of the warrior he had once been and her powers could fight him any day.

It was wrong of her to feel sorry for him, since she was going through something similar but he looked like a lost puppy, despite all the darkness that surrounded him.

_“So… You wanna get outta here?”_ , she decided to break the usual silence between them and sparked an immediate reaction in him.

_“No!”_ , he was now looking up, with horror in his eyes. As far as she knew, he had been in the freezer before her arrival, because he deemed himself to be too dangerous for the people around him, much like herself. Only she had taken a different path.

_“Easy tiger… I just thought you might be able to help me. See, I don’t want to be here. Even though our meetings are always so charming and enticing.”_ , there was obvious sarcasm in here voice, as she leaned forward and braced her arms on the table. She could still feel a slight pain from when she tried to bust her way out of here.

Bucky averted his eyes again, not giving her an answer. She could see his lips twitching though, like he had forgotten for just a split second that he was drowning in misery.

_“You don’t want to get rid of me?”_ , Daisy let out an exasperated sigh, trying to think of a way to make him her accomplice. _“I know FitzSimmons are trying to find a way to fix your messed-up brain, but how could you ever be sure that it truly worked?”_ , her eyes were willing him to look at here, but he was still giving her the cold shoulder.

_“From what I’ve heard doll, I am not the only one here who is messed-up. Believe me, it’s better to be around your friends than outside, running wild on a revenge rampage.”_ , with that he turned his back on her, showing her that he indeed wanted to get rid of her.

_“Is that why you opted for the freezer? How does it feel, when your friends go against your own decision?”_ , there was no answer to her question as he was obviously immune to her verbal provocation. That did not mean that she could not try something else though.

Daisy did not usually like to hurt people she considered to be innocent, but it was time to give him a little push since it would be the only way to trigger a real reaction from him. She was not proud of what she was about to do but she was still looking for a way out of here and if she could just show him that it was best for him to leave too, they would eventually make it out of this building in the middle of a jungle.

She stretched out her arm and used her powers to send him flying straight out of his chair, landing face first on the concrete floor. Although she did anticipate an immediate reaction in response to her assault, the force and suddenness of his movements hit her hard. In a literal sense.

Even though he was missing his arm he got up in one fluid motion facing her with pure anger. His steel blue eyes were piercing a hole into her, as he was plunging forward, jumping over the table and throwing himself onto her. As soon as the chair hit the ground she could see regret in his eyes as she was staring up at him with wild fear.

She had gone too far and wanted nothing more than to apologize but he was the one repeating _“Sorry”_ over and over again while he was getting up. The door opened and a shocked Steve entered, followed by Simmons. They were always waiting outside _“just in case”_. The whole commotion had no doubt raised their attention and seeing the disappointed look on Cap’s face made her heart stop.

Daisy had wanted to show Bucky how little his friend trusted him but now she realized that she was just hurting someone close to her…again. Simmons kneeled beside her, checking out her head before she helped her up. She was unharmed despite the impact of Bucky’s lunge.

Steve was leading him outside and she could see blood staining his knuckles. Had he broken her fall with just one arm and in the heat of the moment? After everything she had said and done and despite his obvious display of his dislike for her? Or maybe the Winter Soldier really did not want to hurt anyone anymore?

_“Jemma, he did nothing wrong. It was all my doing, don’t lock him up!”_ , she said a bit too frantic while she was holding on to her.

_“Don’t worry Daisy, we will analyse the situation and adjust our plans accordingly. But let’s get you to your room first. You could use some rest.”_ , Simmons tried to be calming and she just sort of gave into it. What else was there to do, really? She was a danger to herself and others, which meant her friends were right to keep her here although her plan of avoiding everyone was still the better option. They would not allow her to see him again after the little stunt she just pulled but she did need to apologize to him.


	2. the uncomfortable truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy would still like to apologize, but it is not going to be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still trying to set the mood for what is going to happen eventually, so there is not much action in this chapter. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, I am glad that a few of you seem to like it. :)

Daisy spent the week after the incident with James Barnes mostly in her own room. Not that she did have much of a choice, because after all she still was a prisoner here and not free to roam the halls at her own leisure. It was a lot more comfortable than her life on the streets and definitely better than what would have waited for her if the government had gotten to her first.

In a sense she was grateful for not having to run and hide all the time and constantly having to look over her shoulder, but it had not been her choice and she was again getting too close to the people she was trying to protect from herself.

Her room was made out of plain concrete walls, with a large window front overlooking the vast jungle of Wakanda. She liked to watch it, sitting on the floor crossed-legged and trying hard not to think about anything other than the magnificent nature spreading out in front of her.

The only furniture in her room where a single bed, a dresser and an armchair all white in colour. There were no personal belongings of her, since she did not have anything with her, when they had brought her here. She had been given clothes that were mostly grey and of a sporty nature. It was weird to walk around in sweatpants all day and it made her feel strangely normal.

There was an ensuite bathroom which meant that there were no awkward moments concerning her human necessities, but it was also one less excuse to leave her room. She was allowed to visit the training area of the facility once a day for an hour or so to let out some steam, always accompanied by someone else though.

Whenever Fitz or Jemma had time to spare they were there with her, trying to do some casual talking but she stayed quiet for the most part. James was nowhere to be seen and everybody avoided bringing him up in front of her, which made her feel like they were keeping things from her she was not ready to hear, yet.

One day when she was punching one of the dummies in the gym like her life depended on it, while Fitz was babbling on about the endless possibilities of the human brain and its deformities, she decided to stop and straight out ask him what was going on.

_“Fitz… you’re all treating me like I am some kind of fragile doll. I always counted on you to be honest with me soooo… what are you not telling me? No one has talked to me about James Barnes in a few days and I am wondering why. Is he still here? Or is he playing sleeping beauty again, because he attacked me?”_ , her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears but maybe it was just because she was not used to talking anymore.

_“Look… I don’t really know how to tell you and I don’t want you to get upset. I am glad you are here, safe and sound but Jemma and I feel like we don’t have any way of helping you. You won’t talk to us about how you feel, but we can see that you are still beating yourself up because of everything that happened.”_ , he was walking up and down while he was talking, never really looking at her.

_“Not an answer to my question and there was a reason why I left everything behind. I don’t want to talk about my feelings or about what happened. Will I see him again?”_ , she did not want to admit it, but she missed their meetings and the silence between them because even though they did not know each other, they shared something nobody else would understand. And she desperately needed to apologize for what she did.

_“But Daisy, we are your family and you don’t get to walk away from us. We will always be here for you, whether you want it or not. Steve doesn’t want you to see him again. Your attack… upset James too much. I don’t share his opinion but he thinks you are too dangerous and unpredictable.”_ , Fitz took a deep breath and was now staring at her with his big puppy eyes in an apologizing way.

Daisy needed a few moments to take in his words and their meaning. The great Captain America had made up his mind about her, without getting to know her first. Could she blame him for it though? Her behaviour in the past months and weeks had been meant to keep people at a distance and now that she had achieved her goal, she found it was not entirely what she wanted anymore.

In her mind they had locked him away because he had physically attacked her, showing that the Winter Soldier was still a part of him, but she was the real **_monster_**.

_“Could you talk to him for me, please? I need to apologize to Barnes and I will accept whatever conditions Rogers has for the meeting. I will even wear those damn power-blocking gauntlets without making a fuss.”_ , she did not wait for him to reply but turned around and started punching the dummy in front of her again. Daisy could see him nodding slowly from the corner of her eyes, obviously surprised by her reaction.


	3. waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets the chance to apologize to Bucky, but his reaction is not what she expected.

After two more days of not seeing anyone apart from the obligatory security personnel, Daisy nearly gave up on fixing the problems she had created. She was quite surprised when she heard a knock on her door at midday. It was a nervous Fitz, who struggled to find the words he was looking for.

_“I… talked to Coulson…who talked to Steve Rogers. It’s…. I mean… you and… You said…”_ , she tried to be patient, but she decided that she had waited long enough.

_“Can I see him?”_ , the question was straight forward and made him stop talking. A cautions nod was all he did in return.

_“Well, that is more than I expected. Why didn’t you just tell me? Where is Jemma?”_ , she eyed him suspiciously while they were standing in the middle of her room, the great view over the jungle of Wakanda behind them.

It took him a moment or two to fully compose himself and organize his thoughts. _“Oh, you know Jemma. Always busy in the lab. I… was going to tell you, but there are conditions. Which you said would be okay… it is just a bit much I’m afraid. Totally unnecessary if you ask me, but Mr Rogers insisted.”_ , his eyes were awkwardly scanning her room, which held none of her personal belongings and still looked like a prison despite the view.

Daisy was not sure if she should believe what Fitz was saying about his partner but she hoped that Jemma had no reason to stay away from her on purpose. _“Whatever it is Fitz, I accept. Is it happening today?”_ , she was afraid that the waiting game would continue, but he gave her a nod again.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later she found herself chained to a chair, wearing the gauntlets which suppressed her powers. She was only able to move her head and it put her in a quite uncomfortable position. Fitz had been right after all, it was too much and completely unnecessary, no matter how much she was beating herself up over the incident.

Had the avengers ever been treated like this? Where they not always talking about giving second chances? Although this was debateable, they had been the cause of situations much worse than the one she had created. Steve Rogers seemed to be unreasonable when it came to his friend Bucky, but she just needed to say her piece and get this over with.

The setting of the room was much like the one they usually met in, there was a table and a second chair. What was notably different was the big square safety glass pane to her right, from behind which Jemma, Fitz and Steve Rogers could watch everything that was happening inside. It made her feel like an animal in a zoo and she did not know, if she had ever felt so insecure in her life.

The door behind her opened and closed. The sound of heavy footsteps followed but they came to a halt a few feet away from her. She turned her head slightly to make sure that it really was Bucky and not someone else.

_“This is without a doubt the most awkward date I’ve ever had. Me tied to a chair and our friends watching every move we make.”_ , she tried to brighten the mood but it was not doing much for her and he probably was not showing any reaction to her words. Daisy sighed and tried to get out the words she really wanted to say, closing her eyes to only focus on them and not everything else that was going on around her.

_“What I did the other day… It was uncalled for and I shouldn’t have done it. I was looking for a way to get a reaction out of you and I was only thinking about myself and not what it may cause to you or the others. So… I am truly sorry and completely understand if you don’t want to see me again. I just needed you to hear it, I have hurt too many people already.”_ , she stopped there, reminding herself that it was not the time or place for self-pity. Since there was no sound or answer, she opened her eyes again, flinching involuntarily as she was staring into his steel blue eyes.

They were so deep and empty that she was afraid to drown for a moment, before she swallowed and composed herself again. So, he could move swiftly and without a sound if he wanted to, which reminded her that he was still a deadly assassin and she was still tied to a chair with no way of escaping.

He had moved the second chair over to her right, facing away from the glass pane. She could only guess that he did not want the others to see what he was about to say and it made her feel even more anxious.

_“I believe I owe you a thank you. You’ve showed me how easy it is for me to go back to being the Winter Soldier and how dangerous it is for the people around me. This is why I wanted to get my head fixed before anyone woke me up again. The wrong words or some provocation and I am at somebody’s throat, ready to kill. Steve clearly has lost all objectivity. I mean, look at what he has done to you. And I am still walking around free.”_ , he leaned back scratching the stubble on his jaw absently.

_“I need to get out of here and I think I could use your help.”_ , he looked at her while he was getting up, leaving no room for discussion or objection. She could hear his heavy footsteps again, as he was leaving the room and still could not believe what he had just said.

Daisy tried her best to not look too perturbed, since the others were still watching her. She had never heard so many words out of his mouth at the same time. It was like they had been building up inside him over the last couple of days, which was no surprise. They had both too much time on their hands to mull things over and over in their heads.

He did not approve of the way that Steve had treated her, but he also had not done anything to change the helpless state she was in. James Buchanan Barnes seemed to have a plan which was involving her and she did not know, if she should be happy or concerned. Again, all she could do was wait, until his intentions became clear.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I like this chapter. I'll try to write more frequently, since it is a welcome distraction.


End file.
